Frights
by HiddenSunrise24
Summary: Madeline is sleeping happily until she hears a loud crash from down stairs. Instantly she wakes up and sends her fiancé Gilbert to check it out. What he finds down stairs is defiantly not what he first expected. Prussia x Fem!Canada Rated T for Prussia's mouth


Okay so this is my first PruCan Fic that I've ever posted and I'd love to hear what you think of it so please review! Sorry for any mistakes and please feel free to point them out to me so I can correct them as soon as possible.

Warning: Prussia x Fem!Canada and human names used.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Peaceful darkness engulfed the house like it would for any regular home. Upstairs in the master bedroom lay the two owners of the house; both were fast asleep, some more than others. A blonde haired girl named Madeline slept silently on her side of the bed hugging a small bear to her, as her glasses sat on the bedside table. Beside her lay her albino fiancé Gilbert; he was spread out on the bed like a starfish his snowy white hair spiked all over the place. Both slept peacefully, or that was until a crash from downstairs echoed up the stairs instantly waking the young girl. Madeline sat up and reached for her glasses looking over at the door as she held her bear and the bed covers to her. She waited for a moment until there was another loud crash making her jump in fright.

"Gilbert" she whispered over to her fiancé who was completely oblivious to anything. She frowned at him before pocking his back that faced her. "Gilbert!"

"Hm?" a low mumbled was only just audible.

"I think someone's downstairs"

"Why?" his voice was tried as he remained with his back to her and his eyes still closed.

"I heard a bang"

"Go to sleep Mads I didn't hear anything" he mumbled as she looked back over at the closed wooden door for some reason expecting it to open like it did in those horror movies her brother always watched. Sighing to herself she was about to snuggled back into bed when a really loud bang echoed through the house Gilbert this time sitting up instantly. "That I heard" he said fully awake now. His ruby red eyes also watched the door as Maddie looked beside her to him and his very messed up hair.

"Well don't just sit there do something" she hissed and pushed on his arm.

"You don't seriously want me to… okay I'm going" he sighed as his eyes met with her glaring violet ones. He slowly slid out the bed and slipped on his slippers before walking over to the closet and pulling out one of Maddie's old hockey sticks from when she used to play at collage. Tiredly he made his way to the door slowly opening it and pocking his head out to look down the dark corridor to the stairs. Wearing only his black pyjama trousers, grey night shirt and yellow Gilbird slippers, he took a scared glace back Maddie who smiled as she remained sat crossed legs in the sheets. He faked a smile before walking out the room, leaving the door open in case he needed to run back in.

'_Next time she's coming with me'_ he thought as he crept down the stairs hoping that the crash had been gravity and not an actual living person. He finally made it to the bottom step to see that the front door looked fine like it hadn't been broken into at all, the locks all perfectly intact. Gilbert took in a deep breath to control his nerves as he passed the living room and headed for the kitchen instead. Walking through, hockey stick in hand, his made his way through the dark and saw that the kitchen window was open. His grip on the hockey stick suddenly got tighter as he walked back to where the light switch was and flicked it on the blub lighting up instantly. The light blinded the sleepy man but now he could see his kitchen better and noticed that all the cutlery that had been under the window was on the floor. Sighing he shook his head and turned around to see a tall man stood with his back against the wall. Instantly Gilbert screamed at the top of his voice and held the hockey stick up to batter whoever was in front of him not expecting them to scream back. Once he'd lost his breath and stopped screaming he calmed down at little before holding the hockey stick with one hand and pressing the other to his chest.

"Fucking hell Alfred" he panted, trying to control his breathing the taller man doing the same. His glasses reflected the kitchen light and his golden hair was all messed up like Gilbert's. Once Gilbert got his breath back his was finally able to talk to the frightened man. "GIVE ME ONE FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU WITH THIS HOCKEY STICK RIGHT NOW!" he managed to scream at Alfred who was pressed completely against the kitchen wall next to the frame of the kitchen door in fright. Gilbert's grip tightened on the hockey stick before he held it up pressing the end to Alfred throat who whimpered in response. The look on Gilbert's face was truly terrifying.

"Because he's my brother" a woman's voice scared both the men so much they screamed once again. Gilbert dropped the hockey stick and hunched over grabbing his chest.

"God Maddie! I don't think my heart can take this"

"Mine neither"

"It won't when I finished crushing it with my bare hands!" Gilbert growled at the American as he hunched over. Madeline walked over in nothing but her short pink nightdress and patted her fiancé's shoulder.

"Alfred, what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked, Gilbert standing up tall beside her with killer red eyes aimed directly at Alfred. He relaxed a little from the wall and both owners of the house realised that he was wearing only his batman pyjamas, superman slippers and his regular bomber jacket.

"Well I saw this scary movie and I totally wasn't scared at all, I just thought I'd come and check out how you guys are doing and I couldn't find my spare key so I went around the back and saw the window was slightly open. I crawled through well kinda fell through and knocked everything off in the meantime scaring myself. I was recuperating here when Gilbert came in and gave me heart failure"

"I'll give you heart failure and you can recuperate in HOSPITAL!" Gilbert snapped at the younger American who looked tired and terrified at the same time. Sighing Madeline walked over and reached up to hug her older brother.

"It's okay they can't get you here, do you want to-"

"No he doesn't" Gilbert butted in but Maddie rolled her eyes and ignored him as she parted from the hug with her brother but still held his arms.

"You can-"

"NO~" Gilbert sang trying to get his point across but Alfred nodded to his sister as Gilbert looked down at the hockey stick he had dropped. Madeline nodded with an awfully cherry smile on her face to say it was the middle of the night and took her brother upstairs while Gilbert picked the hockey stick up off the floor. He stood there silent for a moment just staring at the hockey stick he held up in front of his face. "Can I batter myself with this?" he asked himself before sluggishly shuffling towards the stairs as he flicked the light off.

"No you can't I we're getting married in a few weeks" his fiancé's voice chucked from upstairs as he climbed the stairs. Gilbert smiled happily at the ring on his finger then sighed and he charged upstairs.

"Can I batter Alfred with it?"

"We'll see"

"HEY!"

"Not really" he heard Maddie whispered from the guest bedroom and he stopped a step away from the doorway listening in. "I just say that to make him happy now sweet dreams Alfred" he heard her whisper before he stepped in the doorway holding the hockey stick with one hand and hitting it into his other.

"Yeah better hope the ghosts don't come and get you" he said sarcastically with an evil look on his face. Instantly Alfred froze and shuffled down in the bed as Maddie stood up from the bed and glared at him while she walked towards him.

"Gimme that" she hissed as she pulled the hockey stick from him and pushed him out the room so she could close the door.

"Hey! I was beginning to like that thing, s'kinda fun" he smiled as he walked back into their bedroom first only to feel something hit his backside. He instantly turned to see Maddie close the door with her foot, hockey stick ready for use. Her nightdress was pulled right up just covering her thigh, showing off her beautiful skinny legs. Her hair was completely loose and waved around her face and her glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah for kicking your ass for scaring my brother" She smiled with a playful look in her eye as she bit her lip.

"Oh now THAT is fucking sexy!"


End file.
